


【迪贝x罗】爱与战争（abo）1

by AuroraVin



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraVin/pseuds/AuroraVin





	【迪贝x罗】爱与战争（abo）1

Federico 15/02/2019

      浴缸里的水已经冷了，我有点头晕。水仅仅没过我的胸口，但是肩膀，脖子，耳朵，脸，那些被浴灯照射着的本该温暖的位置，我也觉得冷。这种冷是从体内发出的，像是发烧时盖厚被子也无法抑制的那种。

      我把手拢成一个小小的窝，掬起一捧水打在脸上，想让自己不那么晕。为了避免感冒，我起身擦干身体和头发。家里开了暖气，我不需要特地把衣服拿进浴室，洗完澡后到外面穿就行了。

      我从衣柜里揪出一件平时穿的短袖T恤，在下方的抽屉里摸出内裤。睡裤好像都被我一次性丢进洗衣机里了，所以我随便找了条宽松的运动裤来代替。我把头发剪短了，即使短到用大毛巾随意糊几下就会干，但我还是会吹头发。冬日里暖融融的风可以驱赶一切寒冷。

      前不久保罗与更衣室之间有些矛盾，报纸漫天遍野地传播他与皇家马德里的绯闻。他很不愉快，这是必然的。原因？我不知道，我不是保罗，我也不会摄神取念。我希望他可以开心点，连着很多天我在每日的例行祷告里加入了这一条。

      今晚他很开心，我想我的祈祷是有些用处的。我为他感到高兴，他是我们的10号，他不该被一些情绪困扰过久。淘汰赛要来了，我们必须做好准备，所有人。

      我总是会想起两次他和罗纳尔多紧紧相拥，当时我也跑过去趴在一个人的背上。透过层层叠叠的人影，我看到保罗悄悄地把嘴唇贴上了他的颈侧，或者再往后一点，耳后往下两寸的位置。我知道那里，我的性经验少得可怜，但我也知道。神经敏感带，对于所有人类而言它都可以引起性快感。对于alpha和omega这两特殊性别者而言它还有额外的，刺激腺体的功能。

      我开始深呼吸，希望得到空气中飘浮的来自omega的费洛蒙分子。我知道罗纳尔多的信息素是什么味的，因为我也用过与保罗相同的“伎俩”。那是甜牛奶的味道，或者说是把一整碗糖倒进牛奶里煮热后的味道。对于牛奶来说过于甜腻，但闻起来感觉好极了。

      但是我什么都没有捕捉到。沮丧吗？有点吧。我意识到我很在意与罗纳尔多胸膛相贴的迪巴拉，当然是越在意越不好受了。我眯起眼睛，视线朝下，我不想看到他们，一点也不。保罗，他闻到了吗？甜牛奶的味道。

      我躺在床上，胸口有些闷，但不至于让我喘不过气来。我总是告诉自己过多关注他人是不必要的，我只需要做好自己的事。夜深人静时，我也不得不承认我很嫉妒他。

      是的。他是10号，核心，第四队长，他新发的ins下有评论称他为王子。他是个很不错的人，友善而温暖，带着南美人的热情奔放。他拥有绝佳的球技，顶级的左脚，他比我进的球多。他是我的好朋友，我会为他的成就感到由衷的高兴。

      我闭上眼，他们做着特别的庆祝动作，拥抱着，甚至回到很久以前他们在家族赛上对视……天啊，我有些头晕，无法劝停胸腔里的酸涩感。深呼吸有些用处，但我无法阻止脑海里的小恶魔一叉子把天使敲晕过去。

      我承认了。如果某一天我爱的他的微笑和爱被另一个人尽收，我会发疯的，更不用说我需要每天都看着他们这么做，甚至还要大方地送去祝福。

      去你妈的祝福。

      所以从我躺上床到停止思考这件事的时间里，我明确了一点，就是保罗·迪巴拉在我的追逐里扮演着一个障碍物的角色。除此之外他依旧是我的好朋友。

      今天晚上我没有早睡的必要，我一定会等到十二点以后才睡觉。我二十五岁了，我又长大了一些。我应该成长，应该去做些什么，而不是等着祝福他和另外一个人。我刚才也说了，去他妈的祝福，那只会出现在不知道谁的白日梦里。

      变浓的烟草香味冲进我的鼻腔。它具有侵略性，如果这是另一个alpha散发的信息素，我相信我现在就会给这个人的腹部来上一拳。它有点像是我的“生物钟”，用于提醒我发情期的临近。我觉得这挺有用的，至少我不会忘记在发情前给自己来一小瓶抑制剂。

      我掀开被子下床，拖鞋还是湿的。我选择赤脚，这不算是一段多长的路程。过去，大概是我刚分化时，抑制剂通过静脉注射作用于人体。那很不好受，像是冰水浇上烧热的金属，我甚至能听到体内发出的“嘶嘶”的声音。不久后抑制口服液上市，它就像你发烧时额头上的退热贴，照顾你，而非折磨你。

      我在药箱里翻了好一会，额头上都是汗。我才想起家里的口服液已经用完了，还有一些放在孔蒂纳萨备用，好在还有注射型，不算坏结果。

      我抽出一支棉签，碘伏没有过期，我可以放心使用。装抑制剂的玻璃瓶是棕色的，目的是防止其受光照分解，这为我定位药物减少了麻烦。我从药箱底部抠出一枚砂轮摁碎药剂瓶颈的玻璃，地上有一些玻璃碎，等下要穿拖鞋才行。

      抑制剂在血管里推进游走的感觉一如既往的不好。寒冷从我的左手肘静脉开始延伸，很快就攻占了整条左臂。我要趁我感到非常不适前收拾好这里。

      我躺回床上，用被子把自己包起来。手机一直在响，都是“生日快乐”。现在的时间是凌晨十二点零四分，我二十五岁了，先祝自己生日快乐吧。生日快乐，费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基。

      从小到大我都被教育要及时回别人的信息，这是一种礼貌，我冷得要死时也不例外。我不断回复“谢谢”和“晚安”，我不喜欢复制粘贴，即使我回复的内容几乎相同。

      直到屏幕上方写着stella。这是我给罗纳尔多的备注，他是我的星，我需要仰视他，他遥远得我永远都抓不到。他永远是漏过我手指缝的光芒。

      我回了与他人无异的“谢谢，晚安”。

      我的后颈开始疼痛。这是注射型抑制剂的副作用之一，它的药效足够强，起效速度足够快，这样的药物又怎么能没点副作用。我缩了起来，手腕能碰到膝盖。厚羽绒被不能给我带来温暖，我觉得自己快要被冻僵了。

      最后我睡着了。我只记得我的头很晕，闭上眼我也能感觉到天旋地转。伴随着冷到发疼的身体，我觉得我像是在极地里遇险而濒临冻死的人。

      梦里一切照旧，他还是那么高高在上，我永远都赶不上他。我看过一本天体物理学科普书籍，书中说到这个宇宙一直在膨胀，物体会离你越来越远，同时远离的速度越快。这是哈勃定律，它好像还跟什么红移有关……我看见梦里他离我越来越远，我加速跑向他，他还是离我越来越远。也许这就是人文主义的哈勃定律？

      直到他在我的视野里积聚成一个点，我往前伸手去够他，但我直接跌入了一片黑暗。不远处有一张床，昏黄的光温柔地拥抱床上两具缠绵的躯体和性爱里该有的声音。被压在身下的男人仰起了头，脖颈拉起，脆弱如天鹅。我像是被什么扼住了喉咙，我走近了些，看清了那张被操出眼泪的脸，也看清了侵略者小臂上黑环的纹路。

      他妈的。

      我站在阴影里，把手伸进了裤中，用指腹按压已经往外流前列腺液的龟头。

      保罗一定操进了他的生殖腔吧，否则他怎么叫得比发情的母猫还要淫荡？我听到他的小洞被alpha那根粗大的棍子搅出水声，他嫣红的嘴唇封不住喉咙里的呜咽。omega究竟能流出多少水呢？他浑身上下都是湿漉漉的，我甚至分辨不出他脸侧的枕套上粘的是唾液还是泪水。他的腿挂在alpha肩上，小腿和脚背的线条拉成一条直线。保罗这个混蛋，竟然不愿意让他摸两把自己的东西。那根漂亮的粉色阴茎就这么立在那里，顶端还冒着水……

      我唯一庆幸的是织梦者没有让我闻到他们信息素的味道，庆幸程度约等于我现在想废掉保罗那根东西的渴望程度。

      真是让人血脉偾张的片段，我保证在高级色情网站上都找不到这样的。他多迷人……我在无数个夜晚想象着他沾满泪水和唾液的脸，把拢起的右手当成他湿润紧致的肠道。他永远在我身下喘息呻吟，高潮时的哭叫让我脊背酥麻。我会把精液都灌进他的生殖腔里，填满他的身体，他的小腹甚至会因为过量的精液鼓起……是的，他现在就是这幅样子。

      但现在在他的生殖腔里射精的alpha不是我。

      一种情绪占据了我，我很难形容它。嫉妒？自卑？愤怒？退让？我不知道。

      我醒了过来，窗外的雨声有点响，我想是下暴雨了。我家的隔音不错，在窗内这个响度的雨声，在窗外早就横行霸道起来了。浓度过高烟草味甚至把我自己给呛到了。自己被自己的信息素呛到还是挺有趣的，对吧？

      我把手抽出被子，借着穿透窗户的微弱光芒，我看见粘腻的浊液在手指间拉出线。床头柜有纸巾，太好了，我不需要爬下床洗手。

      处理完手上的东西以后我再次用被子把自己裹好。我没那么冷了，这是好事。

      我忽然有些想笑，我就这么做了，反正这是我家。

      他妈的，我看了至少十分钟保罗·迪巴拉操他，我居然像个贼一样站在旁边打飞机。我甚至不敢上去把保罗掀开，我甚至不敢自己上去操他。有一瞬间我甚至在想，是的，他们在一起了，我要祝福他们，我该离开了。在现实里这是再好不过的结局了。

      可我从一开始就知道这是个梦，我不需要惧怕什么。我真的没想到，即使在梦里，我已经把自己认定为这场战争的输家了。

      哈哈，费德里科，你真是个废物。废物，祝你生日快乐。

      我的胸腔里一阵酸涩，我想哭，但我忍住了。我闭上眼，希望抑制剂能让我再晕点，这样我就可以快点睡着了。好吧，谢谢，抑制剂，我又开始晕了。

      这是我的爱与战争。在这场战争里，我暂时是一败涂地的一方。

      但我应该也要明白一件事：在爱与战争里，没有什么是公平的。

tbc.


End file.
